<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like UwU, Look at You by DroppedAllTheseOreos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010505">Like UwU, Look at You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos'>DroppedAllTheseOreos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cis Graphite (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crying During Sex, Domestic Fluff, Exophilia, Hemipenis, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Trans Kujou Kiriya, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiriya comes home to Graphite in lingerie and it goes about as well as you'd expect. It's okay, though, they try to figure it out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Graphite/Kujou Kiriya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nylon and Exploding Pillows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I use some medical terms in reference to trans genitalia here. Tried to use masculine terms as much as I could, but there were some things I wasn't sure how to describe/didn't have words for so I fell back on medical terms. Please keep this in mind if you choose to read!</p><p>Title is from UwU by Kodama Boy. Sadly the song's not on his channel anymore, but if you can find it somewhere on Youtube or Soundcloud, I highly recommend checking out the clean/without memes version bc the normal audio has some backing dialogue and I like having just the song.</p><p>Lingerie Graphite has haunted me for a long time which is probably why the outline and drafts for this ended up so long lol. Plus, I got to read two crossdressing smut fics that hit a lot of good buttons recently so it felt like the time to join the party haha. The fics were: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813225">Knocking's just a Suggestion, Right?</a> a Witcher fic by neverafuckgiven and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963756">New Experience</a> an Ex-Aid fic by SleepySapphire!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiriya stretched his arms high above his head with a big grin, it wasn't often he could come home at a reasonable time, and for once, he was excited to be here.</p><p>During the bugster crisis, it was too quiet at the apartment. He could put on music and get dinner ready or whatever, pretending like Jungo was still around; but it was so much easier to drown his crushing guilt in all-nighters and throwing himself into researching the Bugster virus at the hospital. The place they shared was being rented by someone else now, Nisshi moved everything to CR since Hiiro requested it and it wasn't like he was paying rent dead. The new apartment still had whispers of the ghost following Kiriya, but now he seemed much more at peace. Kiriya used to wonder if he finally earned forgiveness, but he's starting to realize he had it all along, and he was projecting his inability to forgive himself on Jungo. Having that in his heart made it easier to remember him.</p><p>Kiriya knew some part of him was still in love with Jungo, might always be, but he also knew he would want Kiriya to move on, and he's slowly getting his whole brain on board with those feelings. The parts of him that already embraced the change are excited to find Graphite once he gets through the door. He wanted to collapse against him, imagined himself pressed to Graphite's warm back, arms wrapped tight around his middle as Graphite went about his business around their apartment, Kiriya letting himself get dragged along. Or maybe he could convince Graphite to just go to bed immediately so they could cuddle properly. It'd been a long week and he just wanted to hold and be held.</p><p>The possibilities of what might go down once he entered lazily drifted by in his thoughts as he got the door open. "I'm home!" He called out, tired but smiling.</p><p>The last thing Kiriya expected to see was Graphite lounging on the couch in a full lingerie set, eyes closed, with his back propped up on the arm, but that's the sight that greeted him. Graphite was hugging a pillow to his chest with one hand, so Kiriya couldn't see the whole outfit, but he could make out black straps peeking out from behind the pillow over Graphite's shoulders. The other hand was on his thigh, idly tracing patterns over the garter belt, seemingly taking in the feel and enjoying it from the slight upward quirk of Graphite's lips. The second Kiriya's voice rang out in the living room, Graphite's eyes snapped open, and he jolted up, locking eyes with him. They were frozen for what felt like ages before Graphite launched the pillow at his head, nearly clocking Kiriya with it traveling at Mach 10, shouting, "Get out!" He seemed so startled, the edges of his body got blurry with chromatic aberration.</p><p>Kiriya very narrowly dodged the pillow, letting it fly over his head and slam into the opposite wall of the hallway where it exploded in a mess of fluff and fabric. Everything in his body was screaming at him to get out, but he found he couldn't move because he caught a glimpse of the rest of the outfit before Graphite covered his chest with his arms and it short-circuited his brain again.</p><p>"Don't you have fucking ears?" Graphite yelled, "Get the fuck out!" He suddenly seemed to remember he could costume change, and his regular clothes pixelated on him. Kiriya didn't know how Graphite managed to make even that look violent, but whatever spell the other outfit had him under was broken now, and he scrambled out the door, letting it swing shut behind him.</p><p>He collapsed against the hallway, still shaken by the last minute of his life, staring blankly at the opposing wall. The remains of the couch pillow were still there, smaller bits of fluff blowing around in the slight draft ever-present in the hall. He stared at them, still trying to process everything, and eventually realized he should probably do something about them. He shuffled over on hands and knees, still feeling too shaken to fully stand up, and started gathering the pieces, piling them together. Part of the pillow was mostly intact, so Kiriya used it as an improvised trash bag to stuff the exploded bits back into itself.</p><p>Once the pillow corpse was cleaned up, Kiriya's heart felt like it finally stopped trying to punch its way out of his ribs, and he shakily got to his feet again. He was about to press against his door to listen in and see if it was safe to enter when the door across the hall opened up.</p><p>"Um... Kujo-san?" Someone said meekly behind him.</p><p>He turned to see his neighbor peeking out her door, with one of her kids hiding behind her, the other in front, poking his head out from behind the door, to mimic his mother.</p><p>"Ah, Ishigami-san, what's up?" He knew he still looked a little shellshocked so he did his best to smooth over the worried look on his face with a practiced grin.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" She fidgeted a little, "We heard yelling and a loud noise outside our door, and you're out here, too, so we were wondering if you know what happened?"</p><p>A nervous breath left him in a whoosh and he tried to disguise it as a laugh while he quickly made something up. "Ah yeah, that. Um..." He held up the remains of the pillow in his hand, "Pillowfight with my roommate kinda got out of hand. Really sorry."</p><p>Ishigami's eyes widened slightly in horror, but her little one eyed the exploded pillow in awe.</p><p>He cautiously stepped forward, his name was Jirou if Kiriya remembered right, then toddled over before his mother could pull him back. He came to a stop right in front of Kiriya, staring at the pillow remains with starry eyes.</p><p>Kiriya crouched down to be at eye level with him and held it out for him to get a better look.</p><p>"Your roommate did this?" he asked softly as he pushed his hand into the fluff and fabric.</p><p>Kiriya chuckled, "Yeah, he's really strong."</p><p>The other kid, Amane, finally poked her head out from behind her mother and carefully walked over to them both. Ishigami followed closely behind, putting a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder once they came to a stop right behind Jirou.</p><p>"Could he teach me how to do that?" Amane piped up after a few moments of watching Jirou stick his hands in the pillow guts.</p><p>Ishigami went through a wave of expressions until she settled on shock, "Amane!"</p><p>"Me, too!" Jirou had two tiny fistfuls of pillow fluff, and it flew everywhere when he threw his arms up excitedly. "I wanna pillow fight your roommate!"</p><p>Kiriya put on an exaggerated thoughtful expression. "I dunno... I gotta ask him, and he's kinda grumpy, y'know? And I think your mom has the final say, too." As much as he would love to entertain these kids by showing off Graphite, he's probably not going to be up for babysitting for a while, and Ishigami looked like she could faint at any second. "I'll try put in a good word for you two, but don't take it too hard if he says 'no,' okay?"</p><p>Jirou still looked excited and patted Kiriya's forearm with both hands. "You better do your best okay? I wanna meet him!" Behind him, Amane just nodded her understanding, but there was a determined fire in her eyes that seemed all too familiar. Graphite would probably be fond of her.</p><p>"Okay, I'll go talk to him and get back to you when I can. Now go on home, I'm sure you've both got important things to be doing. I need to talk with your mom, anyways. Important adult stuff." He shooed them off, and Amane took Jirou's hand, leading them both back inside. At the last second, Jirou turned and waved with a big grin before Amane closed the door.</p><p>Some color has returned to Ishigami's face and Kiriya felt a bit relieved, "Look, I don't have to ask him if you don't want me to. I can just make something up for why he said no." in a low, conspiratorial voice.</p><p>She sighed softly, "Could you? I'd really prefer if they didn't. I'm sure he's a nice man and all, but, they're already quite reckless. Just the other week they made a huge mess of the apartment while they were playing around, so I don't really want them to get any other ideas."</p><p>Kiriya nodded, "No prob at all.</p><p>The smile Ishigami gave him is small and worried, but there was relief in her posture. She nodded back, giving him a small 'thank you' as she hurried back into her apartment. Before the door closed behind her he called out, "Hey, Ishigami-san?"</p><p>Her head popped out from behind the door again, eyes wide with curiosity.</p><p>"Er... did, any of you hear what we were saying? My roommate's kinda prone to cursing so..."</p><p>Ishigami finally grinned fully and her shoulders relaxed. "Kujo-san, you two aren't <em>that</em> loud."</p><p>What did she mean by— Did she really? No way. "Ishiga—" He said, but the door was already clicking shut behind her.</p><p>A few moments after her door closed, Kiriya sighed heavily, letting his back thump against the wall behind him. Somehow, he was even more exhausted than he used to be after an all-nighter. He leaned against his own door for a long while, just staring up at the ceiling until the wave of exhaustion partially seeped from his body. He gathered up the bits of fluff Jirou threw, then pressed his ear to the door to their apartment, listening for signs of life.</p><p>It was deathly quiet inside, so he cautiously opened the door again, forgoing his usual greeting to look around. The lights were down, and there were no signs of Graphite. He locked the door and slipped his shoes off, finally entering the apartment. Before he went searching up and down for Graphite, he put the pillow remains in the garbage and mourned the loss of it. It was one of the really nice soft ones with a little cat face Nico gifted them as a housewarming present.</p><p>With the proper respects paid, he slowly went through the apartment, staying quiet to not startle Graphite if he was still around. Kiriya poked his head in every room, calling out for him softly before entering and looking at every potential place he could hide. When he's sure Graphite's definitely not home anymore, he pulled out his cellphone and collapsed on the bed.</p><p>It rang for a while until the person on the other end picked up with a "Kiriya?"</p><p>"Hey, Poppy," He sighed. "Is Graphite there?"</p><p>There's a long pause, and he could hear Parad's voice in the distance as he and Poppy whispered harshly at each other. It told him all he needed to know, but he waited for her to finish up anyways. "Um... no," she finally answered.</p><p>Wow, she was a terrible liar. He tried his best to humor her and keep his tone neutral as he thanked her, "Sorry for bothering by the w—"</p><p>"Kiriya, wait!" She exclaimed, "Um...W-we'll keep an eye out for sure, but... Did something happen?" Kiriya chewed on his lip a bit before answering.</p><p>"Yeah, I was being stupid and didn't listen to him on something, so he got mad at me." He reflexively put on a fake smile even though she couldn't see. "Lemme know if he turns up or anything, I guess. Maybe not though... I dunno, I wanna give him his space."</p><p>There was a sharp intake of breath on Poppy's end and a sound that was suspiciously like... was she sniffling? "I'll let him know!" She squeaked, and he could hear Parad groan in the background, but the line went dead before he could catch anything else.</p><p>Kiriya stared at his lock screen for a bit, the picture of Graphite with a snake around his neck from a cafe they frequented made him melt a little, but also made his absence sharper. Kiriya shook his head and tossed his phone onto the nightstand, turning over to bury his face in the pillows. He laid there for a while before letting out a long, frustrated groan, feeling so stupid for not just getting out when Graphite yelled at him. His brain recalled the imagery of Graphite lounging on the couch as if the guilt were a summoning circle, reminding him why he didn't move.</p><p>The lingerie was poorly fit in some places, but that didn't matter to Kiriya, because it was Graphite and he always looked hot, but there was just something... <em>extra</em> about the way the clothes hugged his body tight that made Kiriya forget how to function. Maybe it was the way the stockings caught the light from the reading lamp near the couch, accentuating the curve of Graphite's calf with an almost golden glow. Or it could've been the full view of the bra because it sure felt like any remaining brain cells got knocked out of his skull when he saw the dark lace against Graphite's lightly tanned skin. It didn't exactly fit, being one of those padded ones, leaving a gap between his skin and the material, but still a striking contrast. He didn't get that good of a look at the panties but just imagining coaxing Graphite's cocks from their slit and watching the fabric strain around him was a tantalizing image.</p><p>Or, oh fuck... the garters. They weren't tight enough to look uncomfortable, but they dug into the meat of his thighs, squeezing around them enticingly. He could almost imagine his fingers in place of Graphite's, stroking against the silky fabric, teasing upward to trace his skin before slipping a  finger underneath to slide it down— Oh, or what if he did the wedding thing and took it off with his teeth—</p><p>Fuck. Okay, time to stop. Kiriya's face was burning, and Graphite obviously wasn't ready to be open about whatever the whole deal with the lingerie was. He let out another muffled scream into the pillow, this was frustrating as hell. All he wanted was a nice night in with his boyfriend, and here he was: alone, tired, horny, and guilty for feeling that way.</p><p>Kiriya decided to try and sleep it off, surely he'd feel more clearheaded about this whole thing with some rest. For the next few hours, he made a valiant effort to sleep, but it was only rewarded with uncomfortable tossing and turning. The exhaustion was there, set into his bones, brain, and heart, but Graphite's outfit was burned into the backs of his eyelids, making his dick <em>very</em> awake.</p><p>There was no way he'd be getting any rest like this, making him groan again, undoing the first few buttons on his aloha shirt before shucking it off like a regular shirt, almost throwing it on the ground impatiently. He roughly opened the nightstand and set the lube on top of it, flopping back onto the mattress. Kiriya knew he probably wouldn't orgasm from how scrambled his emotions and nerves were right now, so he let his mind become a rush of imagined scenarios all running into each other, his mind's eye flickering from one part of Graphite to the next, trying to figure out what would get him off the fastest so he could go to sleep and hopefully work this out with him in the morning.</p><p>He settled on fantasizing about the garters and stockings again, brushing his thumbs against them, squeezing and massaging Graphite's legs, switching between the silky smoothness of the nylon covering everything from his feet to his lower thighs, and the warmth of Graphite's skin and scales. They were almost always hidden under his many layers, but Kiriya could spend all day running his hands over Graphite's soft scales. They were so smooth, like ones on a snake, and Graphite gruffly mentioned one day that Kiriya's smiles always seemed brighter when he touched them. Honestly, how could he not smile? There was just something about them that felt so comforting.</p><p>After imagining his fill of running his fingers over Graphite's legs, a hand trailed down to rub himself through his jeans. It was rough and uncomfortable through the layers of his pants and boxers, but the feeling was underscored with a slow, creeping warmth spreading from his cock to his inner thighs. His breath hitched, and he threw his head back against the pillows when the pressure became too much.</p><p>Kiriya reached up to pinch at a nipple gently, pretending it was Graphite rolling it between his fingers and tugging slightly before splaying the whole hand against his chest, trailing down and tracing the scars briefly. He's been under Graphite enough times to easily imagine the warm adoration in his eyes, making him instinctively flush and smile. It sucked coming back as a human and finding out he couldn't just code parts of himself away or into existence, but at least he'd gotten top surgery and had been on T before his death. Otherwise, it would've been a devastating return to square one when Emu and the others made him human. There were still days when he had trouble being used to his body again, but he was mostly comfortable and could enjoy things like this again. Graphite being supportive of him through the whole thing was a huge push to getting here, and it made his heart race to think about all the tentative touches and awkward talks they took to get here. They're not necessarily fun moments, but he looked back on them fondly because it just showed how much Graphite cared. He didn't know the details yet, but he wanted to embrace Graphite's want to wear lingerie just like Graphite embraced him, mismatched body and all.</p><p>He trailed the hand down, lightly tracing his fingers over the curve of his belly since Graphite always seemed so fond of doing that. Kiriya pressed down with nails in some places to give himself marks like Graphite would leave with his talons, making himself gasp and hiss from the pleasure-pain. After leaving some scratches that would take a few days to fade, his hand slid down further to massage the curve of his hipbone, the hand that was rubbing his dick moved up to do the same on the other hip. They stayed there for a while, just rubbing and pressing over his inner thighs, beneath his ribs and other places that made him melt and tremble but weren't exactly where he needed. The Graphite in his mind smirked down at him with a playful light in his eyes, and he whimpered at the sight.</p><p>Kiriya panted and groaned, continuing to tease himself until he whined out a "please." And finally, he heard Graphite's amused hum as he slipped his hand under his clothes, brushing against coarse hairs before finally stroking his dick. It was a little too dry to be totally pleasurable, but he just touched gently, teasing and feeling relief from finally getting more direct friction.</p><p>When the touch started to get a little uncomfortable, his other hand came down to pop the button on his jeans and get the zipper down so he could slide out of them. He tossed them aside and finally reached for the lube, squeezing it out on his fingers and sliding them between his labia to hold them open with one and circle the base of his dick with the other. Kiriya's entire body shuddered at the sensation, and a warmth zinged down his inner thigh, coursing through his veins until it flared up in the arches of his feet, tingling pleasantly as he kept stroking. The heat pooled into his toes making them curl into the sheets and slowly filling up until it reached his ankles, and from there, it traveled faster, lighting up his calves and thighs, making him tremble as he spread them wider for better access.</p><p>Eyes still closed, Kiriya could see Graphite kneeling between his legs, smirking up at him as he played with Kiriya's dick, squeezing it between the two fingers and starting to move them in a stroking motion. And, fuck, one of Graphite's dicks was out, pressed to his thigh through the leg hole of the panties, glistening with precome and slick. The other one was straining against the material, it's head poking out above the hem, and Kiriya's tongue flicked out to wet his lips, wanting a taste of how his precome soaked through the cloth. One of the bra straps slipped down Graphite's shoulder, and it hung delicately around his bicep, shifting with his flexing muscles as the gentle touches kicked up a notch, and Graphite started fully jerking him off. The heat that was contained to his lower body suddenly lit up like kerosene, warmth flooding the rest of his body like a dam broke, making him burn from the inside out.</p><p>His face was getting over-warm and sticky from sweat and heat, and his ears felt like they were full of cotton, feeling more than hearing any sensations of the sheets rustling beneath his writhing body. Kiriya's voice caught in his throat, choking off a moan, every nerve in his body tingling and hot and every sensation too much but not enough. He kept going until his wrist started aching and his whole body was shuddering. He let out a long, loud keen that he tried to muffle behind his other hand, everything in his body going tense and trembling before he went totally boneless against the sheets. Not exactly an orgasm, but enough to sate him.</p><p>Kiriya lay there, panting hard, eyes closed as he cooled off. His hand and his inner thighs were slick and kind of disgusting as his precome and the lube started to dry and get tacky. The sheets were damp with sweat and probably other things he didn't want to sleep in, either. When Kiriya was confident he wasn't going to fall face first the second he got up or brain himself on the nightstand, he rolled off the bed and landed on his feet clumsily. Kiriya went through the motions of cleanup, still acutely feeling Graphite's absence since they'd always do this together. He did his best to get through it, eventually pulling up the top layers of sheets and blankets and tossing them in a heap on the ground with his clothes. He flopped on the fitted sheets, too tired to look for a change of bedding and thankful tomorrow was his day off as he finally fell into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The cafe I reference in Kiriya’s lock screen is the Tokyo Snake Center, which I highly recommend if you love hanging out with reptiles!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Naruto and Missing You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he finally woke up the next day, Kiriya shot Graphite a text, asking if he was okay. The message got marked as read, and after a good ten minutes of scrolling through some missed messages from his group chat with Nico and Hiiro sent at 3 am, there was no response, so Kiriya left it at that. He was a little disappointed Graphite was still avoiding him, but he couldn't fault him for wanting space. He decided to sleep in just a little bit more, then he'd get started on figuring out what to do for the rest of the day.</p><p>He woke up again about two hours later, and Graphite still wasn't home after a quick tour of the apartment and there were no new messages. After some thought, he decided to do a Naruto rewatch to take his mind off things. Kiriya had been meaning to watch JoJo or Orphen, or literally anything else Graphite was into and considered starting one of them. But he just wasn't in the mood for something new or reminded him too much of Graphite right now. Especially when it might stir up the faint sense of unease in his stomach again. With some rest and a clearer head, he was able to mostly rationalize what happened last night, but the guilt of jerking it to Graphite in lingerie while not knowing how he felt about it still hung around.</p><p>Kiriya hid his phone between the couch cushions, so he wasn't tempted to try and call CR or message Graphite again, then put on the tail end of the Zabuza arc to have something to listen to while he busied himself in the kitchen. After some aimless puttering around, Kiriya finally settled on making a bowl of rice with some pre-packaged curry and some eggs cracked over the top. He wasn't feeling up to cooking anything that required more effort than washing rice, and throwing everything into the cooker. Usually, he'd make himself some coffee, but he was still keyed up from worrying over Graphite, so he helped himself to one of the fancy teas Graphite kept stocked instead, picking out something with a cute frog on the box. When he came back to the living room, settling in at the foldout table with the rice pot and mug of tea, the show was at the Chuunin exams, all according to keikaku.</p><p>Hours later, he was curled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around himself, dishes abandoned on the table as he rapid-fire messaged with Nico. Most of it was their usual heckling and jokes, but she was also thinking of getting Graphite to do some kind of Drago Knight Hunter co-op on one of her streams. Kiriya had been on the last one for a couple rounds of Mario Party and some Shakariki Sports. It went well enough that her fans were asking for a return or more guests, and she was more than considering it. In the background, the Neji vs. Hinata fight was wrapping up, so he messaged he'd have to get back to her because Gaara vs. Rock Lee was about to start.</p><p>
  <strong>creeper_awwwman:</strong><br/>
sure thing grandpa 凸(¬‿¬)</p><p>
  <strong>wouldnt_you_like_to_know_bugboy:</strong><br/>
jojo came out before naruto, fuck u</p><p><strong>creeper_awwwman:</strong><br/>
ur bf has my back on this, jojo's way better<br/>
and he should know since u made him watch nart with u<br/>
speaking of, u should watch with us sometime<br/>
i wanna see u react to the aztec fitness god ver of graph.</p><p>
  <strong>creeper_awwwman: </strong><br/>
or at least read it<br/>
loser</p><p>
  <strong>wouldnt_you_like_to_know_bugboy:</strong><br/>
BYE nico<br/>
im gonna watch my faves kick each other's asses</p><p>
  <strong>creeper_awwwman:</strong><br/>
( •̀ω•́ )σ<br/>
no wonder ur dating<br/>
he kick ur ass real good over there? ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)</p><p>
  <strong>whereareyourparents:</strong><br/>
Would you two please stop using the official CR-Genm liaison group<br/>
message for trivial things like this? I keep checking my phone<br/>
worrying that it's something urgent and it ends up just being talk<br/>
about anime and video games.</p><p>
  <strong>creeper_awwwman:</strong><br/>
...hey hiiro<br/>
speaking of<br/>
u wanna stream with me?</p><p>
  <strong>whereareyourparents: </strong><br/>
...<br/>
...maybe...</p><p>Kiriya rolled his eyes with a little smile and put his phone on the folding table, pulling the blanket around him tighter and getting comfy to give the episode his full attention. Just as the battle was heating up, there was pressure against his feet and shins. He looked down to see Graphite sitting at the edge of the couch.</p><p>He scrambled for the remote on the arm of the couch above his head, but Graphite stopped him with a firm "Wait," not turning to look at him.</p><p>Kiriya watched him, frozen as he just sat there and watched the episode. Eventually, he made Kiriya shuffle back to make room for him to lay down as well. Graphite curled up to fit under Kiriya's chin and pressed tight to his front, while Kiriya shifted to free the blanket from under himself so he could wrap them both up in it.</p><p>They laid there, silent and close until the Chuunin exams started wrapping up. Finally, Graphite murmured, "You drank my tea."</p><p>Kiriya chuckled into his hair, "You said I could take some, though."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm just surprised you did. You always say they're too bitter."</p><p>"Maybe I just missed you." He felt Graphite's breath hitch against him. "Plus I put my usual like, 4 to 1 ratio of sugar to hot water so it wasn't all bad," he chuckled.</p><p>Graphite snorted softly, "It hasn't even been a day."</p><p>Kiriya didn't have a response to that and let the sounds of the episode fill the space between them again.</p><p>But eventually, as the credits rolled, Kiriya heard a soft "Missed you, too. Sorry for yelling."</p><p>Kiriya pulled Graphite even closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. They could sort out yesterday later. For now, he was just happy to have Graphite back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hiiro has no idea how to change his group chat name so he just rolls with it now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Change of Scene (and Sheets)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wow, you really are hopeless without me, this place is a mess,” Graphite teased as he entered their bedroom. "How'd you even live before I moved in?"</p><p>“I can’t even have a day to sulk because I thought I really fucked up?” Kiriya grinned, quickly gathering up the bedsheets to throw them in the laundry basket. Graphite didn’t need to see those, especially when they still hadn’t talked about where he stood on the whole lingerie thing.</p><p>Graphite snorted, “I guess you’re allowed,” and went over to the drawers to get a new bedspread.</p><p>From there, they just focused on the motions of cleaning up, letting a slightly awkward silence fall between them. Somewhere between digging the sheets out and throwing them onto the mattress Graphite started clearing his throat awkwardly. The first few caught Kiriya’s attention, but Graphite kept starting and stopping whatever he was wanting to say, so he pretended like everything was going normally until Graphite finally found his words.</p><p>“So… about the underwear thing.” He paused, and Kiriya joined him at the bed to help change the sheets. Kiriya looked up at him, meeting his gaze seriously while giving him the space to continue. “I’m sure you have questions.”</p><p>Kiriya nodded. “I do, but you don’t have to answer them now if you’re still feeling weird about it.”</p><p>Graphite dropped eye contact to scowl at the sheets. “No, I’d rather just get it over with." He shrugged a shoulder, "I guess I can list off some things you'd ask right off the bat."</p><p>"Lay it on me."</p><p>“I got the idea to try it on because it was an outfit Saki had their eyes on, but never got to wear because... Y’know. Living with parents and all that. And we talked about how they were.” Kiriya nodded and Graphite glanced up to catch his eyes, going back to folding the top sheets back neatly and tugging on the pillows. "So, other things. I'm not really looking to be more feminine when I wear it. It's just one of the bucket list memories from Saki that I wanted to fulfill."</p><p>"There's a 'but' somewhere in there," Kiriya threw the comforter on the bed, leaning into Graphite's space with a little grin.</p><p><em>"But,"</em> Graphite sarcastically emphasized, "I liked it. I don't think it'd be like, a sex thing for me, but it felt good wearing it. Just like… A nice little confidence booster, I guess. I didn't really care about how it looked but… Well, you obviously liked it. So that felt good in hindsight.”</p><p>“Huh?” Kiriya tried to play dumb.</p><p>“I have eyes. We’re changing the fucking sheets and you picked up the old ones pretty quick.”</p><p>Kiriya grimaced. “Sorry.”</p><p>Graphite scowled at him. “It’s fine…”</p><p>"Ohh?" Kiriya teased with a playful curiosity in his tone. “Is that a blush I see, though? Do you think it’s kinda hot that I jerked off to you?”</p><p>“It’s not like that’s anything new,” Graphite rolled his eyes, “I’ve walked in on you how many times now?”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s never been anything like this..." Kiriya dialed the teasing back a little for his next words, meeting Graphite's eyes seriously. "Are we okay, though? I feel bad for just kinda, doing that when I didn't know how you felt.”</p><p>Graphite's smirk quickly softened and he reached out to cup Kiriya's cheek, "It's a little weird, but it's fine. I think you're allowed to have a little self-discovery since we're in it together."</p><p>Kiriya grinned back. "Oh good, because I feel like you've really awakened something in me but I didn't wanna make it weird—"</p><p>Graphite blushed harder and turned away, but Kiriya caught a flash of a smile as he did. “And I feel like now’s the time to cut this off. You can ask any other questions later.”</p><p>Kiriya laughed, “Okay. We can pick this up later. For now…” He threw himself onto the bed, holding his arms out.</p><p>Graphite let out an amused little huff but slowly crawled into bed and into Kiriya’s arms. They cuddled there for a few moments before Kiriya froze, “Oh fuck, the lights.” Rolling his eyes, Graphite held his arm out towards the wall. It pixellated away from the wrist up, his hand appearing again at the light switch and flicking it off. His hand pixellated back onto his arm and he used it to pull the covers over them both.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Deja Vu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me softly whispering while writing this whole chapter: how do I write sex?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few weeks since they'd last talked about the lingerie thing. Things had been so busy between work and CR finally implementing the tamagotchi bugster game to restore patients, Graphite's clothing choices couldn't be further from Kiriya's mind. But finally, he'd been able to go home at a normal time and almost sprinted from Genm before anyone could ask him for anything else. He was looking forward to a nice night in where he could actually spend time with his boyfriend instead of resisting Graphite's attempts to wrestle him down and force him to sleep before work. The snuggling was always nice, but he wanted time to do stuff with him, too, talk about their days, cuddle on the couch, half paying attention to a drama or anime, maybe fool around before his dumbass human body needed to rest.</p><p>Kiriya walked through the door and a sudden wave of deja vu hit him as he did. In an almost identical scene to last month, Graphite was lying across the couch, but instead of relaxed and leaning over the arm like before, he was curled up on his side, the angle and pillow hugged to his chest hid it from view, instead, giving Kiriya a prime view of how his ass looked in the panties. Now that could see them, there were two thin strips of nylon or something that clung to the tops of Graphite's hipbones, traveling down the planes of his back to the middle of the underwear hem in a little v shape, right where Graphite's spine met his tailbone. At this angle, the scales on his shoulders, sides, and legs were visible, glowing with the edges of the stockings in the low, warm lamplight.</p><p>Instead of jolting like last time, Graphite slowly sat up, one leg slid off the couch to rest on the floor, the other folded in front of him. He still hugged the pillow to his chest, and stuck his chin out defiantly, staring Kiriya down. But Kiriya didn't have any words and just took his shoes off in a daze, mumbling an "I'm home," as he entered the living room.</p><p>Graphite's jaw shifted and he finally looked away, mumbling a "Welcome back," in return.</p><p>Kiriya approached the couch and knelt in front of the arm, still shaken enough that he bumped his hip against the little drawer they kept blankets and some books in, rattling the lamp sitting on top of it. Graphite's hand shot out to steady it before Kiriya could even react. He shuffled a few steps away whispering a frantic "I'm sorry." He wasn't exactly sure if it was to Graphite or the lamp, but it was out there in the universe now. And who knows, maybe the lamp deserved an apology for something terrible that happened to it before they bought it. When he was sure everything was fine, he tried kneeling again, successfully getting to the ground this time, arms and chin coming to rest on the couch so he could look up and admire Graphite.</p><p>"So what's all this about?" Kiriya asked fondly.</p><p>Graphite snorted, and finally looked at him, "I think you know."</p><p>With a little grin, Kiriya shifted up to prop his elbows on the couch and his head on his hands, "Yeah, I have an idea... But I think I wanna hear it from you. Just to be safe, since we <em>have</em> been having some miscommunications, lately."</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Graphite reached out to grab one of Kiriya's wrists, pulling him to his feet and around to the front of the couch where he made him sit down with a little tug. Graphite's gaze was steady on him again, not aggressive like before, but not fleeting or unsure when they talked about this the first time.</p><p>"I wanna fuck you in this outfit." He said resolutely.</p><p>Kiriya felt a shudder roll down his spine making him arch his back subconsciously, and suddenly his underwear was providing some nice friction on his hardening cock. He swallowed hard and focused up before he got too lost in the wave of arousal coursing through his veins.</p><p>"What about it's not a sex thing?"</p><p>Graphite bit his lip, "Well, it's not, but you're into it. To me, it's just different clothes, so I think it'll be just like any other time we've fucked with clothes on. Plus, I think it'd be funny if you came in the first minute since you're so turned on by this, so I want to see if I can make that happen."</p><p>"Are you really sure though?" Kiriya smirked, "It just seems like you're not comfortable enough since you're still covering up and..."</p><p>Slowly, Graphite moved the pillow away, erasing any thoughts Kiriya had before he finally tossed it on the foldout table when his chest was fully exposed.</p><p>An amused grin made its way across Graphite's face and Kiriya bit his lip. "You were saying?" Graphite teased.</p><p>Kiriya couldn't even process thoughts anymore. He knew the brief glance of the bra shut his brain down before, but the full look with Graphite's confident little smirk and the fact that he was right there in front of him so he could just stare and maybe even reach out and touch if Graphite was comfortable with that... The possibilities were endless and he was sure his eyes were glazing over at the rush of them through his nerves.</p><p>A warm chuckle brought him back to reality and Kiriya blinked rapidly to take in the Graphite in front of him instead of the fantasy one that he was running hands over. "That's the reaction I wanted to see." Graphite leaned in and grabbed Kiriya's jaw. "Two years together and I've finally found a way to shut you up."</p><p>With a laugh of his own, Kiriya replied, "Oh, c'mon, don't downplay yourself so much. You've found plenty of other ways."</p><p>"True…” Graphite pulled him in for a soft kiss. "But none of them have been quite as reliable as this." He murmured against Kiriya's lips when he pulled back. "Before we do anything though, I'm a little curious about the sudden interest, though. You've never mentioned this before."</p><p>"I never thought it was hot before. But..." Kiriya shrugged.</p><p>"If you say 'maybe it's because I'm Graphite-sexual' again we're stopping right now."</p><p>Kiriya snickered, "Well it was more along the lines of 'maybe it's just because it's you' so let's pretend I never even thought it."</p><p>Graphite looked away, scowling, a light flush covering his cheeks. "It's a little nicer when you put it that way."</p><p>Kiriya leaned in to kiss him on the little beauty spot on the side of his nose. He grinned at the blushing dragon for a while before taking both his hands. "So, you wanna get on with it? I've kinda been rock hard for the last five minutes or whatever."</p><p>Heaving a fond but exasperated sigh, Graphite half smiled at him, "You're just <em>so</em> charming, y'know that?"</p><p>"Of course I do," Kiriya jokingly preened, “I somehow convinced you to date me, didn't I?"</p><p>Graphite's flush grew deeper, muttering a sharp "idiot," and Kiriya just laughed as he got to his feet and pulled them to the bedroom.</p><p>Once they reached the bed, Kiriya let go of Graphite's hands and flopped backward onto it, bouncing a little before splaying out and putting his hands behind his head. "So, what are we gonna do on the bed?" Kiriya said in a jokingly enticing voice.</p><p>Graphite just groaned, "You're the worst," and sat on the side of him, resting a hand on Kiriya's hip.</p><p>Kiriya reached a hand down to cover Graphite's as he grinned wide, "Well, I just figured you had a plan on how this would go since you were so determined when you said you'd fuck me."</p><p>Graphite's other hand came up to splay across Kiriya's chest, massaging his pec before his fingers trailed up and popped the first few buttons of his shirt, "And you couldn't ask any other way, huh?"</p><p>"I'm pretty sure I advertised this very clearly as part of the whole package you were buying, 'Phite," Kiriya sat up and shucked his shirt off, throwing it to the side.</p><p>"You did," Graphite traced a talon around one of Kiriya's nipples, making him shiver and grin, "Doesn't mean I have to like all parts of it all the time."</p><p>Usually, Kiriya would have some kind of witty retort, but Graphite crawled up the bed to sit behind him, pulling him close and pressing his back to the lace and satin; effectively killing any response that was primed on his tongue. So he just breathed a soft "Fair." An amused puff of air warmed the back of his neck before Graphite's other hand came to trail over his collarbone and his lips pressed against Kiriya's neck, fangs against the skin from Graphite's smile.</p><p>They sat there like that for a while, Kiriya squirming in place as Graphite teased, sucked and nipped at his skin, enough to bruise, but not enough to satisfy him. He thrashed his legs around uselessly, trying to find a position that would get him more friction on his dick, but Graphite held him tight, forcing him to lean back, tilting his head to the side so Kiriya's could rest on his shoulder, held in place with a hand over his eyes, the other still relentlessly teasing across his chest.</p><p>"Graph, c'mon," Kiriya panted, "Let's get on with it." Graphite just kept silent and Kiriya choked down a whine. <em>"Please."</em></p><p>He felt a slight shake of Graphite's head next to his, "I thought you wanted to just roll with my plans for the night."</p><p>Kiriya breathlessly laughed and he felt sharp teeth bared in a grin against his shoulder. That was all the warning he got before Graphite pressed harder on Kiriya's chest, leaving raw, red marks and tearing the skin slightly in the wakes of his claws. Kiriya cried out and felt his dick throb. Graphite scraped his teeth over Kiriya's pulse point, moving up to kiss behind his ear and run his tongue along the shell as he raked another line into Kiriya's side, making him thrash and whine, his sensitivity even sharper over his ribs.</p><p>After a little more teasing, Graphite's hand finally rested on Kiriya's waist, right above his jeans, tracing it lightly with talons but not pressing, just chilling as he sucked another dark mark into Kiriya's shoulder. Agonizingly slowly, Graphite's fingers trailed to the button on his jeans, popping it open and drawing the zipper down, finally helping Kiriya wiggle out of them and his boxers. Graphite nipped the back of his neck tenderly as his fingers slid down to tease the tip of his dick, making Kiriya groan.</p><p>"Graphite," Kiriya whined again, "Please, hurry it up. I'm—" The air was punched from his lungs from Graphite starting to jerk him off between his fingers. He had no idea when Graphite pulled out the lube, but his fingers were way too slick for it to only be Kiriya's precome. He writhed against Graphite, sensations even sharper with the hand over his eyes. Kiriya felt his back brushing against soft lace, and nylon against his legs, making him sigh happily at the softness. The dragon didn't let up until Kiriya was panting and whining with every breath, letting go of his eyes guide him into a sloppy kiss. Kiriya tried to hold back, but Graphite squeezed his fingers and pumped him as he circled a nipple with his other hand, and Kiriya came apart, shaking in his arms.</p><p>He fell limp against Graphite when he pulled away from the kiss with a soft moan. Graphite only gave him what felt like second to recover, the hand on his chest sliding up to wrap around the back of his neck, suddenly shoving him face-first into the sheets. The hand trailed down his back, claws dragging lightly against his spine until it was on his ass, the pad of a finger circled around his hole for a moment before it was gone. Kiriya panted, still reeling from his orgasm and the rush of being thrown against the mattress, but feeling good enough to wiggle his hips in a way he hoped looked seductive. It must’ve worked, he grinned at the choked-off noise Graphite made.</p><p>Finally, the finger returned, and Kiriya shuddered at the slick feeling of it as it traced up and down his ass, teasing and slow, finally pausing at his hole to trace the rim. Kiriya tried to thrust his hips back, encourage Graphite to stick it in him, but Graphite just held him down to the bed by his head harder. There was a little pause in Graphite's teasing, and Kiriya could hear the sheets shift under him as he adjusted positions, the hand on the back of his neck letting go and sliding down to his belly, squeezing gently. He stretched out to get more comfortable when a sharp nip to one of his ass cheeks made him jolt and suddenly Graphite's finger was pressing in. Kiriya rolled his shoulders and let out a shaky gasp as he melted into Graphite's touch, slowly relaxing and letting the finger in all the way.</p><p>Graphite pressed light kisses and bites to Kiriya's ass and back as he gently worked Kiriya open, making him moan and drool into the sheets. Kiriya's breathing was heavy, fingers clutching the sheets, anticipation and arousal swirling in his gut in a slow, heavy burn where Graphite's hand was pressed. Graphite twisted his fingers in a particularly nice way and Kiriya let out a loud, appreciative groan, hands twisting in the sheets and back arching into the feeling.</p><p>" 'Phite, do that again, please."</p><p>It was a similar jolt of pleasure to hitting his prostate when he still had one and Graphite tried to repeat the motion a few times, Kiriya letting out little cries with each one before he finally pulled out. There was some rustling behind him, presumably Graphite fumbling with tissues and lube, but he was behind Kiriya again soon enough, one of his dicks burning hot where it pressed against his ass.</p><p>"Wanna hurry it up? Thought you were gonna fuck me harder than this from the look you were giving me on the couch," Kiriya subtly leaned back on his knees to press against the spiked head of Graphite's dick, biting his lip when the tip of it slid in a bit, "Tear me apart, big guy, you know I can take it." He lifted his leg slightly, just to feel the catch and drag of his skin against the nylon on Graphite's and hummed appreciatively. It was so smooth and nice. Something about hearing Kiriya's usual nickname for him made a growl rumble deep and eager in Graphite's chest, the hand that was prepping him coming down to squeeze his hip possessively.</p><p>Graphite's breath came out in shuddery bursts as he started pressing in, one hand gripping Kiriya's hip tight and the other leaving his belly to find its place on his neck again, pushing him down into the mattress gently. Once they were flush, Graphite stilled to let Kiriya adjust to the feeling. They stayed like that for a while, Kiriya rubbing his leg against Graphite's or twitching his hips back to feel the softness of the panties, pushed down to be around Graphite's thighs against his own.</p><p>Graphite gave a few experimental thrusts when he felt Kiriya was ready, who chuckled a soft " 'bout time," and tried his best to shove his hips back, squeezing down to feel more of the drag and pull of Graphite's spikes and ridges against his insides. A sharp noise punched out of Kiriya as Graphite thrust back in particularly hard.</p><p>From there, he picked up the pace, finally pounding into Kiriya like he'd been craving since they started, Graphite's hand left his hip to brace on the mattress as his thrusts grew harder, wilder. Kiriya gave back as best as he could from the position, twisting his hips to get a better angle and squeezing down on Graphite's cock inside him.</p><p>He missed the usual banter between them, but something about Graphite's silence in this situation was kinda hot, and Kiriya let out a breathless little laugh. His soft hums and moans eventually turned into sharp groans and whines he tried his best to muffle into the blankets. Kiriya managed to get his bearings enough to shuffle a hand back and clutch around the arm Graphite was bracing himself against the bed with. The gesture seemed to set something off in Graphite because he leaned down to bite at Kiriya's back, digging his teeth in, then letting go with a soft grunt, slamming his hips into Kiriya's even harder.</p><p>Pinned down with Graphite's talons at his neck, hot breath against his back and deep, possessive growls in his ear, contrasting with the feel of soft nylon, lace, and satin against his back and thighs where Graphite's body could get flush against his own made Kiriya's entire body tremble. He cried out, feeling his whole body tense up and his eyes roll back in his head as he came hard.</p><p>With a few more thrusts, Graphite trembled violently, coming deep into Kiriya's ass with a snarl. They laid there, panting for a few moments, Kiriya completely boneless as Graphite shifted up and pulled out. Before he could fumble for the tissues, the hand that was on the back of his neck shifted down to his shoulder blade and stopped him.</p><p>"You up for one more round?" Graphite's voice was a low rumble, making Kiriya sigh happily at the sound.</p><p>Now that he wasn't totally fucked out, he could feel Graphite's other cock against his thigh, hard, slick, and probably aching at this point. Kiriya rolled his hips with a satisfied little groan, making sure his thigh rubbed against it, "I could be convinced. What's in it for me?"</p><p>"You get fucked again or I can get myself off," Graphite thrust a few times against his leg, hips stuttering as he tried to get himself back under control, obviously growing impatient but appreciating the view and friction.</p><p>Kiriya hummed thoughtfully, "Well, that's a tough decision. Do I get to watch you jerk it?"</p><p><em>"Kiriya,"</em> His name said with a low, harsh growl, making him smirk.</p><p>He stretched his arms out and then tucked them under his head, "Go take care of yourself then, I'm tired," He turned his head, eyes only open a sliver to watch Graphite's reaction.</p><p>A tremor ran through Graphite's whole body as he closed his eyes and exhaled shakily. But he reached over, grabbing the box of tissues for Kiriya and tossed it to land right in front of his face, then rolled off. He landed on his side, propping himself on one elbow and taking his cock in hand, glistening and messy with precome and lube, the other soft and starting to retract back into his slit. Kiriya half expected Graphite to go for it, especially with how hard and desperate he looked, but he started slow, teasing, dragging the pads of his fingers over spikes and ridges delicately. It took him a while since he was still hazy from the orgasm he just had, but eventually, he recognized the way Graphite was teasing himself the way Kiriya would usually do it.</p><p>Kiriya groaned into the mattress then, and Graphite's eyes squeezed shut in response, biting his lip and holding back a sharp noise as his hand began to pick up the pace on his cock. Kiriya felt himself getting hard again from watching Graphite in the half-light of the room. He cut a gorgeous figure. Pinks, yellows, and greens of neon signs outside their window highlighted his hair and the edges of his body, but the rest of him was bathed in soft blue and inky shadows from the darkness in their room and reflecting the deep blue-black of the sky outside. The stockings and his scales caught some faint color from the neon lights as well, almost shimmering as he shifted and moaned. Kiriya ground his hips down into the bed to get some friction on his dick, eyelids fluttering at the pressure and the soft groans and slick sounds from beside him.</p><p>He kept watching for a while, grinding down, making soft little noises that had Graphite's eyes glued to him, his breath getting heavier and biting his lip with those gorgeous, pearly fangs with every moment. It was a nice little feedback loop, their own self-pleasure feeding into each other until Graphite looked close. Seeing this, Kiriya took out a few tissues to do some rough cleanup of the mess between his thighs, tossing them to the floor. He could deal with them later because right now, he had a terrible-great idea. He got to his hands and knees, using a hand to push Graphite onto his back, who landed with a surprised grunt. And with some effort, Kiriya managed to crawl on top of Graphite, sinking down onto his dick with relative ease from how his ass was still open and Graphite was dripping with precome. With a sound like all the air was getting punched from his lungs, Graphite bucked his hips back up into Kiriya's ass, the hand previously around his cock moving to Kiriya's thigh to clutch at him. It took a few false starts, but he got his other hand working, finally curling it around Kiriya's hip, helping his exhausted body move in time with Graphite's thrusts.</p><p>Kiriya planted his hands on Graphite's chest, squeezing the soft material of the bra and his pecs gently. He watched Graphite under him and felt a whole new rush of arousal. Getting fucked from behind was nice for the angle and the drag of the nylon against him, but actually getting to see Graphite while they fucked was stunning. Why Graphite didn’t want it like this in the first place was escaping him at the moment, but he didn’t have much time to contemplate. The stimulation was already so much, Kiriya felt some tears leak out of his eyes as his body convulsed with pleasure, muscles seizing up, clamping down on Graphite's cock and making Kiriya feel like he wouldn't be able to move for a whole week after this.</p><p>When the tremors finally passed, Graphite was still hard and throbbing inside of him and Kiriya groaned again, thighs burning with the motions of riding, trying to soldier on. Having mercy on him, Graphite quickly held his hips down and sat up, reversing their position so Kiriya was the one who was spilled against the sheets and Graphite on his knees, letting him thrust hard and fast into Kiriya until they were both shaky and gasping for air. Graphite was like a machine, fucking his ass even as he started coming and Kiriya started falling apart. It was all too much, the usual pleasant buzz and warmth from sex were turned up to an inferno, licking at his bones and making him feel too tight for his skin as he clawed at the sheets and Graphite's arms, trying to find something, anything that would ground him. Graphite wasn't much help in that search; too caught up in his own orgasm to do much else. Usually, he'd thrust in one last time, pulling Kiriya's hips flush to his own as he filled his ass up with cum, but this time he just chased the feeling of the slick slide in and out of his hole and Kiriya sobbing and squirming and clenching on his cock from the overstimulation.</p><p>Finally, Graphite lowered himself to lay on top of Kiriya, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and holding him close. When he finally had the mind for it, he moved a hand up to stroke Kiriya's hair, trying to comfort him through the shuddering sobs, and Kiriya just clung to him with arms and legs, uncaring of how it made it harder to get enough air into his lungs to finally calm down.</p><p>When he was able to stop the tears and get his crying down to a minor sniffle or hiccup every now and then, Graphite wiped the tear streaks away gently and kissed his face all over, whispering stilted sweet nothings to him. They made Kiriya grin, because they were gruff little 'you did good's and 'okay?'s. Comfort wasn't exactly Graphite's strong suit, but his effort was what made it endearing.</p><p>He moved one of his hands up to the back of Graphite's head, guiding him down for a long, slow kiss. Graphite kept it gentle, warm and sweet, like honey filling his mouth and sliding down his throat. They broke apart, sharing brief little pecks until Kiriya laughed and let his head fall back against the bed. Graphite chuckled low in his chest and let his forehead come to rest on Kiriya's collarbone. With some shuffling, he got to his feet, wrapped his arms in a better position around Kiriya, hefting him up and carrying him to the bathroom so they could get cleaned up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Take Your Time and Talk to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This whole fic should just be called, "Kiriya Comes Home and Sometimes there's Sex, the Saga" lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That smells delicious," Kiriya made a pleased little hum as he pressed himself against Graphite's back, arms coming up to wrap around his middle and head resting on his shoulder. There was a faint burning smell in the air, no doubt from Graphite's dinner, but the scents of spices and frying meat from whatever he was making now were powerful enough to mask it. Probably stirfry from the sounds and smells of it, but he wasn't totally sure, since he closed his eyes and would rather keep them that way as he held Graphite close, enjoying the contact.</p><p>Graphite let out an amused noise and turned his head slightly to kiss Kiriya on the side of his head, "You're so rude, didn't even say you were home when you walked in."</p><p>Kiriya gave him a light squeeze, "I'm home."</p><p>"Welcome back," Graphite turned to smile at him briefly before bumping an elbow back into Kiriya's arm, "Now either wash your hands and help or get out until it's ready."</p><p>He laughed as he untangled himself from Graphite, "Lemme just get changed and I'll be right out."</p><p>When he went into their bedroom, he paused and took a look around. He wanted to ask Graphite something since he'd noticed a change in his boyfriend's demeanor ever since having sex with his lingerie on became more of a regular thing in their lives. He was starting to worry that Graphite was pressuring himself just to stick with it to make Kiriya happy, and they needed to talk about it if that was the case. After spending maybe a bit too long washing his hands in the bathroom, he finally made his way back to the kitchen.</p><p>"What took you so long? I finished already and you're not even out of your work clothes," was the greeting Kiriya got as he came back out, labcoat and aloha shirt shed for the day, just in his undershirt and work jeans.</p><p>Kiriya shrugged, "Might as well save fully changing until after I shower, right?"</p><p>Graphite raised an eyebrow at him, watching him carefully, seeming to suspect something was on Kiriya's mind, but much to his surprise, Graphite didn't push, just sat down at the table and started eating. Kiriya made his way over, trying to keep his casual air as he tried to figure out how to go about this.</p><p>He slowly started eating, watching Graphite tear into his meal: a somewhat unappealing steak plate, still bloody in places or completely burned to a hunk of charcoal. The vegetables Graphite chopped up and roasted to accompany his food suffered a similar, unevenly burned fate. Cooking food by spitting fire at it was a very inaccurate science, but Graphite seemed to like the extreme differences in texture and taste; something nostalgic from when he was just a giant dragon in a video game. Kiriya would sometimes judge or not really understand, but after a few mishaps and enlightening conversations about what was safe for humans and dragons to eat, Graphite would cook for him just fine, and Kiriya could do the same for him. So, Kiriya kept any comments to himself since it was one of the little things that made Graphite happy.</p><p>What made him happy...</p><p>"You're staring."</p><p>Kiriya jolted to attention at Graphite's voice, and he instinctively tried to grin at him, assure him that everything was alright.</p><p>"What's on your mind?" Graphite put down his chopsticks to fix him with one of those serious glares, obviously not having any of Kiriya's facades tonight.</p><p>Quickly realizing that he wouldn't be able to worm his way out of this conversation, he just sighed a little and gave Graphite a sad but genuine smile, "You down for one of those personal and serious conversations tonight?"</p><p>Graphite's expression evened out a little and he nodded slightly.</p><p>Kiriya briefly closed his eyes before starting, making sure to meet Graphite's eyes directly when he spoke, "So, it's been about a month since the first time we had sex with you in lingerie," Graphite's brow furrowed slightly, and Kiriya was having a hard time telling if it was out of surprise, or something he'd been thinking about, too, "And in all the times since then, you've never let me really look at you while we're doing it. You always have me face down, or turned away until we're done."</p><p>He paused to think about how he wanted to say this, noticing Graphite holding the edge of the table tight, probably not even noticing he was trying to clench his fist.</p><p>"I'm wondering why you do that. If it makes you uncomfortable, to be seen like that, we can stop."</p><p>Graphite looked away quickly, Kiriya had seemingly startled him into one of those rare times where he wanted to retreat. But he stayed there, staring down at the table between them and Kiriya gave him the space to think about it. Eventually, his eyes ventured back up to meet again.</p><p>"I haven't thought too deeply into it, but you're right. There's something about it that doesn't sit well with me but I don't... Not exactly sure how to put it into words. Give me some time?"</p><p>Kiriya smiled warmly at him, "Of course."</p><p>They spent another moment to look at each other, with silent gratitude on Graphite's part, and then went back to eating in silence for a while. Eventually, as the tension diffused, Kiriya nudged Graphite's foot with his own, getting the dragon to look up at him quizzically.</p><p>"So, what'd you get up to today?"</p><p>Graphite huffed a little, looking away shyly, "Nothing much, been talking with Nico a lot lately and she's very insistent on helping me start a streaming career even though I have a very fulfilling life guarding the apartment and doing tasks around CR."</p><p>"Sounds like it could be fun, though," Kiriya said after chugging some water to get his food down so he could keep the flow of conversation going.</p><p>Graphite rolled his eyes at Kiriya's reckless eating habits but started talking about games she suggested he play and giving him the rundown of streaming for money. They easily fell into step with each other, talking about other things Graphite had been looking into to occupy his time and starting to dive into what Kiriya had been up to at work lately.</p><p>Time seemed to fly by as they continued talking through cleaning up the table, leaning on each other or exchanging kisses as Kiriya did the dishes while Graphite just watched, to "make up for not helping earlier." The stream of chat only died down when they temporarily parted ways for Kiriya to jump in the shower as Graphite ran the bath for him to soak once he was finished.</p><p>Despite the sort of rocky start to their evening, it was going decidedly much better. But for now, taking the little breather from each other was nice. He could sense the lingering tension from his question, and there were a few times where they would go silent, and Graphite would get a hazy look in his eyes, no doubt thinking about it. Graphite usually ran the bath way too hot for him anyway, so letting the water to cool to something bearable was a good excuse for why he might've taken a little longer than usual in the shower.</p><p>When he stepped out, he took the few steps over to the tub quickly and sank down into the water, slightly cooler than he might've liked, but Graphite's warm arms coming around to hold him and pull him tight against his body more than made up for it.</p><p>They just sat there in silence for a while, Graphite resting his face in Kiriya's hair, probably smelling his shampoo, and Kiriya just rested his arms on Graphite's, holding his hands. Kiriya didn't even realize he was drifting off until Graphite's voice made him stir.</p><p>"Kiriya?"</p><p>He hummed softly, trying to let Graphite know he was listening. When he didn't continue, Kiriya realized that might not be enough and shifted on his lap, "Hey. What's up, big guy?" He asked softly.</p><p>"I've been thinking about what you asked earlier."</p><p>Kiriya perked up a little at that, then tilted his head back to look at Graphite, "Should I turn around for this?"</p><p>The dragon's eyes darted around for a bit, uncertain, but eventually, he grunted in affirmation, hands around Kiriya's waist shifting to help support him as he turned so they could face each other, with him still sitting on Graphite's lap. This was a position they were pretty familiar with when being intimate, but it didn't feel sexy this time.</p><p>Like this, sitting on Graphite's lap just felt solid. It was hard to describe exactly, the familiarity of it was grounding, but the serious air between them was a little strange as he crossed his arms behind Graphite's neck, forearms gently resting on his shoulders. Graphite reached up, hand splashing through the warm water and damp as it came up to brush through Kiriya's hair, trailing back down his neck and then along his jaw, just resting there, thumb smoothing over his cheekbone. He stayed like that for a while, just looking up at Kiriya with a mix of adoration and apprehension until his hand trailed back down, passing under the surface of the water to rest on Kiriya's thigh.</p><p>"I needed some time to... reassess my relationship with it, I think," He started slowly, not exactly meeting Kiriya's eyes, but trying to keep his gaze on him, "It's been on my mind, but I've been trying to avoid it because it brought up a lot of feelings that didn't make sense at first."</p><p>"Since I've been wearing it a lot more than anticipated when I first tried it out, something I didn't mind suddenly became uncomfortable. I started it with the mindset that it's just some wish fulfillment for my host, but when we made it into a thing... When I could see you were attracted to it... I started feeling a lot of things I didn't expect going into this.  I tried to keep the mentality that they were just clothes, didn't mean anything, but the way you look at me. I mean, who wouldn't feel something when you look at them like that?" Graphite's hand squeezed down on Kiriya's thigh nervously, and Kiriya chuckled, giving him a knowing grin, but stayed quiet to let him continue.</p><p>"Anyway, since it was something <em>Saki</em> picked, it started causing some breaks in my confidence. I started wondering if I picked the outfit, would you still like it? Would you even look at me the same if it wasn't those particular clothes? Foolish thoughts like that, but it still made me feel... shaken about you and me, I guess."</p><p>Kiriya pressed a gentle kiss to Graphite's forehead. "Wanna pick something out, then? Might as well try. And since it seems like you're unaware, you're gorgeous in almost anything you wear."</p><p>"Almost?" Graphite shot him a sarcastic look.</p><p>"I mean I could think of some outfits that don't look good on anyone, so maybe that's unfair. And sometimes I just prefer you with less on, if you catch my drift."</p><p>Graphite shook his head, the hint of a smile fighting its way onto his face. He brought his hands up from the water to run through Kiriya's hair a few times before they trailed back down to hold his waist.</p><p>"So, you think I should get serious about this?"</p><p>"If it might help you feel more comfortable, I don't see why not. Otherwise, we can just space out the times I ask you to wear it or just stop entirely."</p><p>Graphite seemed to think about it for a moment, then leaned up to kiss Kiriya softly. "Thank you."</p><p>"No prob," Kiriya bumped their foreheads gently before leaning back to look at him properly, "Plus, I think this'll be fun. Things are finally calming down at Genm and CR, so maybe I can request a few days off and we can just spend it picking outfits and testing them out together."</p><p>A playful smirk finally worked its way onto Graphite's face, "Oh no, I'm already starting to regret it."</p><p>Kiriya made a mock-offended noise, splashing water at him and Graphite surged forward to playfully bite at his collarbones. As they continued to play around in the bath, Kiriya felt like something missing finally clicked into place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mutual Satisfaction, Guaranteed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiriya woke up slowly. The bed was so warm he didn't want to leave it. His eyes fluttered open briefly, then squeezed shut again. For a while, he lived in a world where if he just kept them closed he wouldn’t have to get up and deal with anything. There weren't any alarms going off, so he must be early. Perfect, he could keep sleeping in for just a little lon—</p><p>Of course. Kiriya’s alarm suddenly started blaring at him to get up and he groaned, throwing his arm out towards the nightstand to feel for his phone when his hand met air.</p><p>His eyes snapped open as he lurched forward, the top half of him slipping off the bed from the momentum of his swing. After pushing himself back to safety, Kiriya quickly noticed he'd been sleeping on the wrong side.</p><p>Normally, Graphite slept here since he didn't need anything in the middle of the night or first thing in the morning. So instead of having to get an extra night table for him or switch sides, they left nothing but a giant Lapras beanbag chair against the wall.</p><p>In that moment of sudden awakeness and clarity, Kiriya realized that the bells of his alarm were slightly off for this time in the morning.</p><p>This one was more frantic, more like... <em>Oh fuck.</em> That was his 'finish getting ready in five minutes or you're late' alarm.</p><p>Kiriya bolted up and tried to roll out of bed, but an arm suddenly and securely wrapped around his middle, pulling him back down. He frantically turned to see Graphite, unkempt and weighed down by the mess of blankets and sheets piled on top of him before he was suddenly pulled against the dragon's warm chest. With some effort, Graphite managed to untangle his hand from the blankets and felt around until he grabbed Kiriya's phone, hitting the 'Dismiss' prompt on the screen and then burying them both back under the covers.</p><p>Kiriya squirmed in his arms, " 'Phite, babe, I gotta run. I'm gonna be late for work."</p><p>Graphite just squeezed him tighter. "You took off. Also, you set too many alarms," He mumbled sleepily.</p><p>Oh, right.</p><p>Kiriya managed to get the whole week off except for emergencies. Their plans to take time off and browse online lingerie stores finally trickled back into his mind. He had been so used to a busy work week he'd almost forgotten.</p><p>Kiriya finally relaxed into Graphite and cuddled close. He couldn't entirely relax and go back to sleep like Graphite already had; too keyed up from the frantic way he woke up. So he just settled in and closed his eyes, switching between laying there quietly or watching Graphite sleep for a while until he nodded off as well.</p>
<hr/><p>Eventually, they woke up properly and went about their usual weekend routine, making a very late breakfast together and chatting about whatever came to mind. They had to have set a record for sleeping in. At least by their standards, seeing as it was starting to get dark by the time they finally made it out of bed.</p><p>But the whole day hadn't been spent sleeping, of course. Months ago, Nico had dragged Graphite into playing one of those gacha games and he'd gotten way too into it. Graphite had stubbornly refused to buy anything from it yet, but that meant he had to grind every day. So he'd laid there, legs tangled with Kiriya's to keep him from leaving while he did a few raid battles with Nico. And Kiriya eventually stopped struggling to leave the bed, cuddling into Graphite's shoulder to watch instead.</p><p>As they ate, they ended up lingering over their food, somehow derailing from their plans for the night and getting caught up in an intense discussion about milk and condiments for it, which somehow spiraled into a debate about dogs and if they could get colds like humans.</p><p>As they finally finished up and started doing the dishes together, Kiriya cleared his throat and wiggled his eyebrows once Graphite met his gaze.</p><p>"Sooo, do you wanna look at lingerie sets after this?"</p><p>Graphite's cheeks flushed slightly pink but he smiled. "Sure," He shrugged, trying to make it seem like he wasn't excited.</p><p>Kiriya nodded and went on washing the dishes, unable to keep the excited grin off his face.</p>
<hr/><p>They'd been looking for a while... They'd been looking for 2 hours, 34 minutes, and 56, now 57 seconds, to be exact. Nico started streaming about an hour into their search, and they’d promised to watch. And even if they hadn't, it turned out to be a decent way of keeping track of time, plus this was the highly anticipated stream with Taiga <em>and</em> Hiiro. So they kept it on in the background on Kiriya's tiny computer, sitting on the coffee table.</p><p>After some warm-up rounds of Kirby Air Ride, she introduced her "special surprise." Turned out she had QWOP in store for them and Taiga had been teetering on the edge of rage quitting since they started playing coming up with more and more creative not-swears to keep the stream PG. And while that was wildly entertaining, Nico finally switched Hiiro in for him. Good thing, too, Taiga might've actually blown a gasket if he kept going like that. Now things were calmer, they could be a little more focused on the task at hand.</p><p>At the start of their search, Kiriya and Graphite been sitting together on the couch. Now, Graphite laid on the floor, blankets piled on top of him and under his head as he held his phone above his face. Across from him, Kiriya sat in a straddle, bent at the waist so his forearms could rest flat on the floor as he looked at his phone. As they were going through different sites and general image searches for different kinds of lingerie, Kiriya realized there was so much he didn't know.</p><p>Now that he was discovering all these different styles and cuts and colors, it left him wondering what would fit Graphite best. He'd never been interested before since he always thought of it in reference to himself or on models and in movies. But imagining them on someone he was attracted to...</p><p>He looked up from his screen to smile gently at Graphite, still engrossed in his phone. Seeming to notice the eyes on him, Graphite put the phone aside and turned to look at Kiriya. He mumbled a little, "What?" brows furrowing curiously and smiling. Kiriya shook his head, trying to silently say it was nothing as he grinned back.</p><p>...On someone he was attracted to, it was an entirely different story.</p><p>He laughed lightly, then turned his attention back to the phone in front of him. Graphite needled him a bit more to know what that look was about, Kiriya shut him up with a fond, teasing, "Just thinking about how much I love you."</p><p>Graphite snorted and smacked Kiriya's leg, then went back to looking at his phone. Kiriya laughed along and opened one of his search results in a new tab.</p><p>After some joking thoughts about scale mail bikinis that Nico once ranted about in the group chat at three in the morning, he got back to focusing on the actual task at hand: what would Graphite genuinely enjoy wearing?</p><p>Kiriya's first thoughts wandered toward something more like a sports bra, no padding, and underwire. He might just be biased with his own experiences, but something cut like that would fall on Graphite more cleanly, maybe bring Saki's look towards something more Graphite's style and make it fit his body type. It could still be soft, but maybe this time made entirely out of lace since it didn't need to support anything.</p><p>He pursed his lips as he went back to one of his tabs with an all lace bra.</p><p>Maybe not.</p><p>Something more opaque, probably?</p><p>Graphite could get put off by his nipples sometimes, still not entirely comfortable in human anatomy. Coming to terms with the little chest buds would have to be something Graphite did on his own, but Kiriya could at least try to make things more comfortable for him while he figured it out. Beyond that, though, Kiriya didn't have enough ideas on Graphite's top tastes to make a solid decision or suggestion. At least until they showed each other what they found and started weeding out options.</p><p>With that decided, Kiriya moved onto bottoms and stockings. The ones in Graphite's current set were already pretty choice, but it couldn't hurt to imagine something different. Different cuts or maybe something sheer could work, something that enhanced the scales over the tops of his feet, following the lines of his fibula and covering his knees.</p><p>Oh, he could even look into something with open toes and heels, so Graphite could let his talons out if he wanted. Not that tearing was necessarily a problem if Graphite wanted them to rip, but it was the thought that counted. Maybe something elegantly patterned or all lace, too? After a long tangent trying to find dragon-themed stockings and other items matching his unusual criteria that came up with unsatisfactory results, he remembered something that might be more attainable and still Graphite's taste.</p><p>Back in middle school, his class went on a field trip to an aquarium event, and there had been a live band performing in the courtyard, near the entrance. Their bassist had black leggings with iridescent scales patterned across them. She looked like a mermaid, mid-transition into a human, and it wasn't hard to imagine Graphite with something like that.</p><p>Maybe they could get him something to match his scales, that could be cute. Green, red, or black could work since he could shift their hue between his previous forms.</p><p>Kiriya put down a note to ask about that later, and then moved on to find a pair he knew Graphite would hate but the best example of what he was trying to find so far. Kiriya tried to hold back his laughter as best he could.</p><p>The photos were mostly of a model from the waist down, wearing a crop top or something similar from the sliver of warm, dark brown skin at the top of the photo. And occupying the rest of the space were the model's legs, clad in leggings that reminded him of melting rainbow shave ice with its sparkling splotches and gradients of bright color. Right below the knee, the leggings bloomed into ruffled bell-bottoms, probably to look like a fishtail that would absolutely destroy Graphite's interest if he had any at that point. And that wasn't even mentioning the oval cuts made right below the waist to show off the model's underwear and upper thighs in the front, and perfectly cupping their butt in the back.</p><p>At least it wouldn’t be the worst thing he came up with. Kiriya's search was peppered with other items that Graphite was sure to turn his nose up at but were mentally labeled “wishful thinking.” A set of incognito tabs, containing complicated sets of straps and ribbons that all vaguely looked like shibari. Kiriya stopped himself from drooling over imagining Graphite in them a few times. He liked to tie himself up every once in a while, or make a harness for his dick with the rope when they had time, but always wondered what it would look like on his dragon.</p><p>Graphite was a little shyer about the rope, and Kiriya knew that coming from a game where one of the features was throwing nets at him was a quick way to be nervous about ropes. But he seemed to enjoy the way it looked on Kiriya, enough. And Kiriya thought one of these sets might make a nice “couples costume,” if Kiriya was being tied up. It could even be a way to ease Graphite into a more comfortable place with bondage. Just to help him feel a little less anxious and confused at why he was turned on by Kiriya in the ropes.</p><p>"So, what's sexy about this one?" Graphite asked, snapping him from his thoughts.</p><p>He looked up to see a photo on Graphite's phone of a young woman in a black dress that came down to her hips. More of a blouse at that length, but the way the fabric was cut and fell couldn't really be described in any other way than a dress. The top half of the was cut to look like a cat head, the ears leading up into shoulder straps. Under the model's breasts, a pink ribbon wrapped around the top of her ribs, creating the look of a little collar tied into a bow. From there, the dress was completely open in the front, the fabric loose and flowy, lined with ruffles at the seams of the v-cut that showed off the woman's belly and simple black panties with a bow at the front of the hem. The whole look was rounded out with a collar on the woman's neck with a golden bell on it.</p><p>Kiriya smirked, "Oh you know."</p><p>Graphite just rolled his eyes.</p><p>"C'mooon, you know..."</p><p>"No, I really don't," Graphite said exasperatedly.</p><p>"Y'know, like nya?" Kiriya grinned, curling his hand to look like a paw and bringing it to his face. The next second he was on the floor, head covered by the pillow Graphite hit him with.</p><p>"I can't believe I thought you would actually say something worthwhile..." Graphite mumbled as he got up and left the stunned Kiriya on the ground.</p>
<hr/><p>Once Kiriya recovered, they resettled on the couch, bundled up in the blankets formerly piled on Graphite and their legs pressed close together. Nico's stream had finally calmed down with party games, with a promise of more rage with Drago Knight Hunter later. The idle chatter of the three on stream turned into a comfortable background drone. A mostly perfect ambiance for their plans for the rest of the night, save for the occasional cursing from Taiga and Nico whenever they got screwed over in a mini-game.</p><p>Graphite looked through the images Kiriya found in relative silence, meanwhile, Kiriya nervously talked about each one. He went over why he picked it and what his thought process was when he was looking. And still, Graphite stayed stoic and focused, eyes glued to the screen. He barely gave any reactions besides hums acknowledging he heard Kiriya or appraising tilts of his head.</p><p>But, as Kiriya expected, Graphite sighed sharply and looked at him tiredly when they got to the rainbow scale leggings. Cackling, Kiriya butted his head against Graphite's shoulder.</p><p>"Don't worry, I had a reason for this one."</p><p>Graphite's expression shifted into something a bit impatient, silently telling him it better be a good one. And once Kiriya got into it, he settled back down pretty quickly. After that slight break in tone, Kiriya found himself more relaxed as they moved on to the other choices he made, feeling a little more confident with Graphite's approval of that particular idea.</p><p>When they were finally done, Graphite looked at him with a soft smile.</p><p>“Well, it seems like you know my tastes better than I do.”</p><p>Kiriya blinked, eyes wide, “What makes you say that?"</p><p>But then, his eyebrows raised and he rushed back to the tab with the leggings, "Wait do you really mean this?" He teased.</p><p>"Absolutely not," Graphite said quickly, smile quickly dropping. "I would've told you to stop if you hadn't had a good explanation for it." He slipped the phone out from under Kiriya's hand and opened the tab to something earlier in his searches. "This is more what I was talking about."</p><p>Kiriya took the phone from him and his lips fell open into a soft "oh." It was one of the 'safer' choices he made, but he was glad Graphite liked it. The outfit was entirely made up of emerald lace, save for a panel of skin tone fabric across the front that would cover up the wearer's nipples and actually added a nice pop of color if looked at from a distance, making the deep, jewel-toned threads look warmer, and the backing fabric look pale red in the lighting of the photo.</p><p>"I was hoping you'd like that. But you seriously didn't pick stuff like this?"</p><p>Graphite turned away with a slight flush to his cheeks. “You’ll see when we look through mine.”</p><p>After bookmarking the ones Graphite really liked, they set Kiriya's phone to the side. Graphite handed over his phone so they could look through his choices, eyes averted like he was nervous.</p><p>Kiriya didn’t think there was anything to be ashamed of. It made him more nervous about his own choices, if he were honest. The first one, basically a lace bra and low-riding panties in deep red, had Kiriya immediately worried that he was too timid in his search. And as they went through the next few, Graphite not saying much for each, the words about Kiriya understanding his tastes better finally clicked.</p><p>If these were something Graphite was genuinely into, Kiriya wouldn't have been far off in his joking thoughts about scale mail bikinis earlier. The sets in Graphite's tabs were all similar to the cut and style of the set he already had. The few "adventurous" choices that actually veered away from that style had slightly more material covering the crotch and chest, but pretty similar to Kiriya's shibari-esque choices still hidden in incognito. He started planning on deleting them as soon as he could pick up his phone again when Graphite mumbled, "I believe I wouldn’t mind these too much... I have to admit I am a bit curious."</p><p>Kiriya did his best not to perk up too much and offered gentle reassurances that they could try if Graphite was still feeling this after the first outfit.</p><p>He also took note of the number of tabs opened to collars and thin, delicate chains. Nothing that would be restraining, but it was a bit of a surprise.</p><p>Maybe Kiriya <em>could</em> confidently move a few of his "wishful thinking" choices to the regular tabs the next time he picked up his phone.</p><p>Those plans came to a screeching halt as Kiriya ended up staring at a top that was a set of rhinestone necklaces forming the general shape of a bra, connected to a few thin chokers at the top also studded with the (probably fake) gems, glinting a pretty rainbow sheen in the sunlight of the photo. Of all of Graphite's bold choices, he absolutely understood why he wanted this one.</p><p>He <em>was</em> a dragon after all. Why wouldn't he want to dress himself in gems, looking like a precious treasure? Maybe a bit strange for the dragon to want to be the thing usually kept in the hoard and guarded, but not a lot about them was conventional anyway. Graphite probably had a good explanation—</p><p>A nervous cough to Kiriya's left brought his attention to Graphite and then his own finger hovering over the BUY NOW button, intent on getting it so the dragon could have it to admire in person all he wanted.</p><p>Instead, he clicked on the Share option and messaged the link to himself, quickly handing Graphite's phone back to him.</p><p>Kiriya would buy it later. Birthday present maybe?</p><p>Graphite's cheeks were bright pink when Kiriya looked up at him.</p><p>"Sorry..." He said, "That, uh... You weren't meant to..."</p><p>Graphite seemed to fortify with a deep inhale, then fully turned around to face Kiriya, face still burning. "I meant to hide that one because I didn’t intend it for me.”</p><p>Kiriya’s brow furrowed and Graphite swallowed hard before continuing, “I kind of saved it because I imagined that one on you."</p><p>Kiriya felt his own cheeks heat up. He didn't really want to wear... Well, it wasn't exactly lingerie. More like jewelry. So maybe he could make an exception. He’d definitely be more comfortable in this than lace.</p><p>And, of course, his overactive imagination had to attempt to convince him as well. Images and sensations flared to the front of his mind. Graphite gazing at him with an insatiable glint in his eye and running his hands over the jewels and chains. How they would feel rolling and scraping slightly against his skin with each touch. It was enough to almost make Kiriya shudder with how excited he felt.</p><p>... Yeah</p><p>Definitely birthday present.</p>
<hr/><p>"You could narrow it down to a top three," Kiriya suggested, "We have a whole week to experiment, but we don't have to fill up every day with trying these out. I know you get changing room fatigue."</p><p>They'd been able to get rid of most of the outfits Graphite picked, and a few of Kiriya's more... eccentric choices. And now it was down to just thirty or so items and outfits.</p><p>As Kiriya talked, he set up a new browser window for his email on his laptop to make a list. His inbox was full of messages of the links that remained, ready to be copied into the top three for Graphite to reference. With that set, he placed his phone into Graphite's hand.</p><p>Graphite rolled his eyes, then scooted over to stretch out against the arm of the couch, "Don't call it that, I can try out as many outfits as I like."</p><p>"Yeah, but not when I'm watching, for some reason." Kiriya pouted playfully.</p><p>"It's exhausting to have to keep showing off the whole thing and waiting for you to be done looking."</p><p>Kiriya poked his cheek, "See, changing room fatigue!"</p><p>Graphite snapped his teeth at the finger, catching it and biting down softly, "More like dealing with you checking me out fatigue," He growled, voice slightly muffled from talking around Kiriya's finger.</p><p>"Can't help it if you're hot." Kiriya smirked back.</p><p>Graphite sneered at him, but his cheeks flushed a light pink. Wordlessly, he released Kiriya's hand and went back to scrolling through the tabs on Kiriya's phone. As he slowly went through the options again, he paused for a while on one that Kiriya had really hoped Graphite would like.</p><p>It was that emerald-colored set he'd called attention to before. And while Kiriya was very happy Graphite enjoyed that one, deep down he hoped the dragon picked it because of the stockings and thigh garters it came with. They were thick, elegant, lace, and satin... perfect. Kiriya had to force himself to breathe again when he found that set as the thought of biting down on the garters and dragging them across Graphite's skin and scales filled his head.</p><p>Though if he didn't pick it that was fine.</p><p>Yup, totally fine, Graphite's choice. This was all for him, not Kiriya's fantasy fulfillment time.</p><p>Wow, Graphite was still looking at it, huh?</p><p>He's definitely taking his sweet time considering it.</p><p>"Hmm," Graphite said, sounding like he was still deep in thought, but when Kiriya's eyes flickered up to his face, he could see the dragon staring back at him from the corner of his eye.</p><p>Kiriya's eyes flickered down to see Graphite's mouth was turned up in an amused smirk, finger pressed to his lips in thought.</p><p>"You really like this one, yes?"</p><p>Kiriya swallowed hard. "What gives you that impression?"</p><p>Chuckling, Graphite's eyes flicked down to Kiriya's lap, "Horny death grip."</p><p>And sure enough, when Kiriya followed his gaze, his fingers were wrinkling his pajama pants. White-knuckled and clinging to his thighs like they were the only things keeping him from leaving this plane of existence.</p><p>Just as Kiriya tilted his head up to look back at Graphite, hopefully, say something witty to save him... he started spluttering instead as he watched pixels dance across Graphite's body until his scales shifted to their emerald tone, matching the lingerie now snugly wrapped around his body.</p><p>Full-on laughing this time, Graphite caught his gaze, "Well, it's your kink, so you should get some say. How about we make it even and say you can pick one of the top three. Unless you’d like to make it a top two outfits for each of us."</p><p>Kiriya ducked his head to hide his grin, but Graphite didn't let him get away that easily. He grabbed Kiriya by the chin and tilted his head back up so they could look each other in the eye. </p><p>A loud, almost-curse from Kiriya's laptop drew their attention and they looked up to see Taiga getting killed by a dragon. The stream must’ve hit the DKHZ portion. Graphite cackled and clicked into the chat, quickly typing something out.</p><p>When the message went through, Hiiro leaned forward to read it.</p><p>"AlolaBikeman89 says, this is Graphite. Get wrecked scrublord."</p><p>Hiiro looked confused by the message, but Nico started cackling as Taiga shouted pseudo obscenities at her webcam, demanding to know when Graphite started watching while Nico wondered aloud if he had some kind of sixth sense that alerted him anytime Taiga got his ass kicked by a dragon.</p><p>Kiriya just shook his head, chuckling, "Did Nico tell you to use that one?"</p><p>"Of course," he grinned, "He gave my cake at CR to Hiiro, so she's been giving me some tactics to get back at him."</p><p>"You two are terrifying, I think we should separate you."</p><p>"I'd like to see you try, little man." Graphite challenged.</p><p>Kiriya reached back and grabbed at the elastic of Graphite's panties, snapping them against his skin and making him flinch. "I think I've got it handled."</p><p>Graphite bared his fangs and Kiriya leaned in to kiss him, melting into the contact and the way a growl from deep in the dragon's chest rumbled against his lips. The hand at the hem of Graphite’s underwear slowly trailed up to the middle of his back and held him tighter, as Kiriya's other hand came to rest on his thigh. Slowly, they shifted positions until Kiriya was in Graphite's lap, tracing the lines of his top as they kissed and bit each other passionately.</p><p>Kiriya's hands found their way up Graphite's body to grip his jaw, running his thumbs along it, urging the dragon to release his bottom lip from the steel grip between his teeth. After giving him another messy kiss, Graphite let go and Kiriya sucked in a lungful of air, throwing his head back as he gasped. Once he caught his breath, he forward to rest his forehead against Graphite's. He licked his bottom lip, feeling the dragon's heated gaze following the movement of his tongue, making him chuckle warmly.</p><p>"Hey, you wanna move this to the bedroom, or save this," Kiriya's hand drifted down, pointer finger catching in the hem of Graphite's top, "For tomorrow?"</p><p>Graphite's hands shifted on Kiriya's body, wrapping around his shoulders to push him back slightly. A bit of extra breathing room.</p><p>The corner of Graphite's lips quirked up, "Maybe we should save it. We can do this anytime. Plus, I want to heckle Taiga a little more."</p><p>"It's a date," Kiriya grinned as Graphite took his hand and leaned into it, pressing soft kisses over the palm.</p><p>When he was finished with that, they finally got up and rearranged the blanket nest on the couch. It took a bit to get themselves settled in all the softness with Kiriya's computer on their laps, thighs pressed as close as they could get, but once they did, Graphite immediately went back to messaging Nico and Taiga while Kiriya leaned into his side. Eventually, Kiriya's eyes drifted from the stream to Graphite, watching how he relaxed into the couch, still wearing his lingerie.</p><p>And it looked so natural.</p><p>He looked so at ease and Kiriya cuddled closer to him. For once, he couldn’t find the words to express how happy he was for Graphite and the way the dragon decided to open up and share this with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>